Cursed to be Immortal
by darkdranzer
Summary: Theodore comes across a mysterious dark village in the remote countryside of Japan, and is intrugued by someone he meets.


summary: A completely unbelievably fake take on how Kanda met Theodore and became an exorcist. Drabbleish-oneshot

i was writing this for school, and since my class doesnt know about , i couldnt really outright use their names or anything...b/c thtat would be too confusing for them, but i'm sure you all know who i'm talking about. i was writing it with DGM in mind while trying not to be too obvious. dunno how well it turned out...but i got a good grade ^o^

* * *

To Become Cursed

It was the middle of December, and it was blizzarding outside. The traveler wandered down the streets looking for a place to stay for the night. As he round the corner, he almost ran into a little kid.

"—!" he quickly halted before he knocked the little boy over.

The boy stared at him, with unblinking wide black eyes. He looked about 7, and was clutching something to his chest.

"Hello. Why are you out so late? Are you looking for shelter?" he asked.

After what seemed like a long time, the boy finally spoke, but it wasn't an answer. Instead, he asked his own question. "Do you need a place to stay?"

Surprised, he said, "Yes." Then he paused. "Are you going home then?" he asked.

The boy nodded, and then gestured for him to follow, before swiftly turning around and rushing off. Theodore chuckled to himself. 'What a strange kid' he thought. 'Well, he does have good reason to hurry; after all, it's a blizzard.'

He followed him down several blocks, until they finally reached a big house. It was old and run down, but still in pretty good condition. The whole time, the boy had not said a word to him, but now, he turned around and said "My father already knows that you're coming, so just go in. I have to do something else."

Seeing nothing left to do but go in, he pushed the door open and walked in. At once, several people jumped out and attacked him, knocking him unconscious. In the shadows, a man smirked. "That's why you don't trust everyone you meet in the streets, especially at a time like this. After all, only someone with an ulterior motive would be out during a blizzard."

Meanwhile, the boy cast a sad look at the closed door, and then turned around and walked to another side door. That door led directly to the kitchen, and he was hungry and cold.

Theodore woke up slowly. He was locked up in a dungeon of some sort, and there was for some strange reason hay strewn everywhere. He was alone for now, but not for long, as he heard voices from the stairs. Two men walked in. One was short and fat, with a heavy beard and scars covering his body. The other was tall and thin, and his face fair, save for his eyes which gleamed with malevolence. The tall one was obviously the leader, as the shorter one seemed to talk to him with respect.

"Hello." Theodore called. "Is this any way to treat an old man who seeks shelter from the snow?"

"No, I admit your greeting was poor, but we are not kind people, as I'm sure you figured out." The man smile benevolently at him, which was totally out of place, considering his words.

"So, you use your child as bait to lure strangers in during storms and such do you?" Theodore asked. "I can see you are related, for he takes after you much in looks."

"My son he may be, but he is a total disappointment and bait is all that he is good for." The man sneered in disgust. "But enough trivial talk. I'm sure you know what we want, and the only question I have to ask you is if you will cooperate with me?"

Theodore gave a weary smile. "And if you know what I have, you should also know my answer."

A while later, Theodore woke up in pain. They had not been gentle to him at all, not that he expected any compassion. Suddenly, the door creaked open, and the boy walked in.

"Hello there." Theodore smiled. He could not bring himself to hate the boy, who had only done what he had been told, and at seven probably thought his father was right in everything.

But the boy did maybe the last thing he could have expected. "I'm sorry." he said. "I didn't want to trick you, you know. But I had to, or he would kill me. And I can't let him do that…at least not yet."

Theodore blinked in wonder. The boy seemed wise beyond his years, if his manner of speaking showed. "Do you wish to leave here then? I can bring you with me, if you are willing, and find you a nice home to stay." He offered.

The boy blinked. "How do you plan on escaping? I can't sneak you out; there are always guards at the main entrance, and you are old."

Theodore smiled enigmatically. "Haven't you ever heard of the saying, _don't underestimate old men? _But I believe it is time for you to go on, and get ready to leave. If you can, meet me tomorrow at dawn in the alley that we met at. There was a small abandoned store near the side."

The next day, Kanda [the little boy] was lurking around the alley, as Theodore had said. He didn't know why he wanted to believe, but it wouldn't hurt to come. If Theodore didn't show up, no one would know anything, and he would just go back home later in the day. But surprisingly enough, Theodore did show up, and with his belongings too.

"How did you escape?" Kanda wondered in shock.

"That's a secret you don't have to know." Theodore smiled happily.

"What about them?" he asked, not convinced that the old man could really escape.

"I gave them what they deserve." Theodore replied. "After all, _you reap what you sow_." Then he added as an afterthought, "Don't worry I didn't kill them. I'm not a murderer. Now come on, lets go."

* * *

A/N: So...the italizices quotes were suppose to be morals i had to incorporate in tot he story. i think this has potiential if i dcide to elaborate and expand on this? Maybe? Should i? R&R please XD


End file.
